Doe's love always last forever?
by Mew Mint
Summary: Ichigo gets a call from a mysterious voice saying that something or someone close to her was taken.Now she must figur out who pr what was taken with the help of her friends the Tokyo Mew Mew crew. I've up loaded chapter 5 and I'm currently working on chap
1. Does love always last forever

Mew Mew to the rescue.

"Oh my gosh it's so hot today!" said Zakuro. "Definitely I really want to get this over with.

I miss Masaya!" said Ichigo. Ring Ring, "Hello?" said Ichigo. "He he Hey Ichigo." Who are you? What have you done

with Masaya, Ryou, and Keiichiro?!" yelled Ichigo "Who ever you are! I'll find my friends and kick your butt!!!"

yelled Ichigo.

"Now now no need for violence." Said the kidnapper." Well I guess I'll see you ladies later huh?"asked the kidnapper.

"Everyone lets transform!" yelled Lettuce." MEW MEW POWER!!!"yelled everyone. WE ARE TOKYO MEW MEW

DEFENDERS OF JUSTICE AND PROTECTORS OF THE WEAK!!!"yelled everyone.

Together we will save our friends and kick bad guy butt!!!"yelled Pudding. Together they ran as fast as they could up Mt.Mitake.

Mean while,"MMPH, MMPH, MMP!!!. "Now calm down you three. Your rescuers should be here any minute now, and have I

got a surprise for them!" said the kidnapper.MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" "It should be this way! Oh no which cave should we

check first?" said Ichigo. " I've got a plan!" said Mint." How about we pair up just like we did back at the café and each of us go

down one cave and meet up back here and tell each other what we saw?" asked Mint." That's a really good idea Mint." said Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichigo isn't it always?" asked Mint. "Usually." Said Zakuro. "Lets go!" said Ichigo.

"Okay Tart you go with Pudding!" said Ichigo."Okay!" said Tart. "Yeah!"said Pudding. "Pie you go with Zakuro,and Mint you go.

with Lettuce." said Ichigo."Right!" said everyone. "SO I'll go with you Ichigo?" said Kish. "Yes." Said Ichigo."Lets go!". said.

Ichigo. Together Kish and Ichigo ran down the left cave only to discover they are trapped in a stony maze.


	2. Oh my Masaya

                                   Does love always last forever?

That night at Ichigo's house.Ichigo, "Hello? Who's this?" I am your worst nightmare. "No says Ichigo what do you want!" Ichigo, Ichigo  tsk tsk tsk "I have something of yours that I think you are very fond of ".Ichigo says" what are you talking about and who are you!" I'll give you a clue girl, not to who I am but to what's missing because you don't seem to get it." Said the voice.Ichigo says "Alright already just give me the clue".Okay just try calling him and then maybe you will figure out who's missing, oh and be sure to check at work tomorrow you just might want to be careful.Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Ichigo says"hello? hello?!""I'm only giving you these clues Ichigo and let me tell you they  are very dear to you one more than the other." You know that precious thing of your's."Bye Ichigo".Click. Ichigo races for her address book and the first number she calls is Mint's house.                                                                                                                 

          Hello this is the Aizawa residence who is this?says Mint's brother. Hi Li this is Ichigo Momomiya and I am your sister Mint's friend and I need to talk to her stat could you get her on the phone please.Oh hi Ichigo hold on just one sec.Li yells out Mint Ichigo's on the phone for you.Mint yells okay I'll be right down.Hi Ichigo says Mint. Hi Mint." So my brother said you needed to talk to me ASAP what's the problem?" said Mint." Well Mint it seems we have a kidnapping situation on our hands, the kidnapper called my house and he said that something very dear to me was taken and that he has it. Then he said that I should call his house to find out who." "Well Ichigo aren't you worried that it might be Masaya? Oh my gosh Mint could it be?!"I don't know Ichigo why don't you try calling his house?" Okay Mint and if he's not there then I will call the others and you too and we'll all meet at Café Mew Mew.Oh yeah! Ialmost forgot he also said I should check to see who's not at work tomorrow so we must keep our eyes peeled. Okay Mint?" Got it Ichigo bye." Bye Mint."Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep hello Masaya are you there?


	3. The help of Kish

After Ichigo calls Mint she calls Masaya wondering if he's there. "Masaya are you going to pick up .Dang it Masaya please!" She says with tears in her eyes. "Okay I'm going to call your cell phone and if your not there then I'll call the girls." What if he's not there what am I going to do?" I don't know where this kidnapper is." Oh please let him be there or so help me god!!!" Ring, Ring, Ring, Masaya hello where are you." The number you have reached has been disconnected or no longer in service." Okay I'm going to try again and if he's not there then I'm going to have to solve this crime." Masaya are you there?" Huh oh no he's, he's gone! Beep, beep, beep.  
  
Ichigo calls Mint crying uncontrollably" Hello is Mint oh hi Mint!" What's wrong Ichigo?" Mint Masaya, Masaya, He's, He's," He's what Ichigo? "HE'S GONE MINT HE'S GONE AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!!!" Oh Ichigo I'm so sorry. "It's okay Mint we'll figure this out somehow." Yes we will Ichigo we always do." Thanks Mint I'm going to call Lettuce you call Zakuro then I'll call Pudding okay?" Okay Ichigo will do just try to pull yourself together okay?" Thank you my friend I will.  
  
Hi this is the Fong family were not in right now so please leave your, Hello?" Hi Pudding this is Ichigo." she's crying softly. I Ichigo what's wrong you sound upset?" Oh Pudding I'll tell you later because we have to meet at Café Mew, Mew right away" Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." Great see you there." Bye Ichigo." Bye Pudding." Ichigo hangs up the phone and then starts flipping through her phone book while looking at her picture of Masaya trying her best to hold herself together. "Sniff, Hello Mrs.Midorikawa is Lettuce there?" Yes she is Ichigo what's wrong?" Oh Mrs.Midorikawa everything's fine I just need to talk to Lettuce okay?" Okay Ichigo hold on one minute." Ichigo waits hesitantly as Lettuce's mom gets Lettuce.  
  
"Hello Ichigo." Hi Lettuce." she says as she cries a little." Ichigo what's the matter you sound very down." Lettuce I'll tell you and Pudding at Café Mew, Mew I'm sure Mint's giving Zakuro the details right now so I'll tell you later but we have to meet at Café Mew, Mew." Be there as soon as possible okay Lettuce?" Okay Ichigo. But Lettuce I'll tell you this." What Ichigo?" Lettuce we have to see if Ryou and Keiichiro are all right." But why Ichigo what can happen to them?" Lettuce just trust me okay?" I've got it covered." But really what's going on Ichigo?" Okay, okay I'll tell you." Okay shoot." This mysterious person called my house and he said that someone or something dear to me was taken and I have to Figure out who, and I already know who it is .she starts crying." Who is it Ichigo?" It's MASAYA!!!" Oh Ichigo that's terrible what are we going to do? " That's just it Lettuce I don't have a clue!!" It will be alright Ichigo we'll come up with something good I know it, and I also know we'll get Masaya back again." Thanks Lettuce bye." Bye Ichigo."  
  
Ring," Hello?" Mint it's me lets go." 


	4. The mystery at Cafe Mew Mew

In this chapter of Doe's love always last forever? Kish, Tart, and Pie will help.  
  
Ichigo puts on her shoes and races down stairs." Honey where are you going so fast?" said Ichigo's mom"Um mom dad I have to go to work it's urgent." Okay sweetheart go earn that money but where is your uniform?" said Ichigo's Dad." Oh it's here ion my bag." said Ichigo. "Okay honey sees ya when you get home." Okay Love you Mom, and Dad." Love you Ichigo bye!" Bye" said Ichigo. She hurries out the front door and dashes to the side walk and runs as fast as she can. Ichigo's racing down the street to Mint's house. When she gets there she finds Mint sitting on her front porch of her huge mansion.  
  
"Well it's about time you got here." Are you all right Ichigo?" I'm fine Mint; I'm doing my best not to fall apart right now." Well Ichigo hold on we'll get Masaya back one way or another okay?" Okay!" said Ichigo." Well what are we waiting for lets get to Café Mew, Mew!" said Mint." Right!" said Ichigo. They start to run out of the yard when all of a sudden. "Hello my Kitten." Kish what do you want were in a hurry." I understand that so I came to help, I heard about what happened to Masaya." But Kish how did you know?" Some mystery person told me." I had no idea who they were so I decided to come help you. Pie and Tart will too, they should be at Café Mew, Mew at any moment. "So what are we standing here for let's go!" said Ichigo." Come on I'll give you a lift." Said Kish." Okay let's go said Mint!"  
  
Kish picks them both up and once they're in the air they start flying towards Café Mew ,Mew Mint said." What a view!" I know sweetie isn't it pretty?" said Kish." Yes!" said Mint. They arrive at Café mew, mew and Tart and Pie are standing by the entrance awaiting Kish. "Hey you guys have the other girls shown up yet?" asked Ichigo." No not yet." said Pie." When do you think they'll arrive Pie?" asked Kish." They should be arriving any second now." said Pie. "Cool." Said Mint. Kish lands with the girls in his arms." Thanks Kish!" said Mint and Ichigo. They both kiss him on the cheek. Kish blushes. Mew, Mew Pudding metamorphosis! Yelled Pudding." Pudding relax they're here to help.Help with what?"Well Pudding Masaya was kidnapped and Ryou or Keiichiro might be too so were here to check on them and see if they're alright you know what I mean?" said Ichigo." Okay got it." 


	5. Mew Mew to the rescue

The Mystery at Café Mew, Mew.  
"Pudding take it easy they're here to help" said Mint." Oops sorry." Said Pudding embarrassed at her action." It's okay if I hadn't known what was going on I probably would have done the same thing don't worry" said Lettuce." What is going on can you tell me Ichigo? Okay Pudding you remember how Blue Knight was kidnapped?" Pudding knows him as Blue Knight." Yeah what is it Ichigo?" said Pudding." Well the kidnapper said that someone from work would be missing tomorrow so we came to check on Keiichiro and Ryou".said Ichigo. 'But Ichigo why are they here aren't they our enemies? Not anymore but Kish got the same message as I did. "Oh okay so they're helping us now? Asked Pudding." Yes they are and they now live on earth in a place only we would know. Said Mint." Cool" said Pudding.  
  
"What's up guys." said Zakuro." Hi Zakuro!" said everyone."So what's going on? I mean I know what happened with Masaya but why are we here?" asked Zakuro."Because the kidnapper also said someone from work was missing and were her to check on Ryou and Keiichiro. "Oh my gosh your serious?!"asked Zakuro."Yes it's not good at all so what are we standing here for? Let's go check on them now okay?" said Mint. They start to break off into a run then they burst right into the café "Ichigo you and Lettuce go to Ryou's room Pudding you check the kitchen Zakuro and I will check the basement and Keiichiro's bedroom." said Mint."Okay!" said everyone.As they all ran off ineach direction Kish and his brothers guarded the entrance of the Café and finally went to search too. "Ryou are you there?" Oh he must be asleep." said Ichigo. She opened the door a crack. Ichigo come on said Lettuce. "Coming!" said Ichigo. "I can't find Kiiechiro!" said Zakuro ."Where did he go?" said Pudding. Come to think of it Ryou is not here Either!" said Pudding. "Could it be that both of them were taken?" asked Lettuce very shocked. "I don't know let's check one more time." Said Mint. "Let's go!" said everyone.  
  
They all go to check the basement, the kitchen,The Tables everywhere."There is one place we haven't looked yet." Said Lettuce. "Where?" asked Ichigo. In Kiiechiro's and Ryou's office." Said Zakuro. "Oh yeah let's go." They all run down the stairs and burst into the office." Nope.,no one there. Said Pudding. "Masha see if you can find anything like a ransom. Shouted Ichigo. "Tweet Tweet! Said Masha. " Masha what is it?" said Mint. She follows Masha to the desk. Then she picks up a note." Guys look a ransom!" said Mint. They open the letter it says. If you want to see your precious friends ever again You will solve this riddle. What is deep dark and cool that is where They'll be. Stay out of my way and I'll let them go. Anonymous.  
  
"Hmm, deep, dark, and cool. Asked Mint. "Well I don't know about you guys but I think it might be a cave." Said Pudding. "Pudding you're a genius!" Yelled Mint very happy. "You know Ichigo Masaya might be there too." Said Mint." Oh I hope so." Said Ichigo worried. Could It be the Mt Mitake? I don't know lets go check it out. {"Oh I hope we find them.} thought Ichigo. 


End file.
